marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 15
. He also recalls how he followed after the Black Fox after he stole Eye of Carnelia in order to discover who his fence was and sell the sold gold notebook in his possession.This notebook was in a building that was turned into gold by the Beyonder in . Spider-Man recovered this gold notebook in / . He compares the death of Boullion to that of his Uncle Ben, who died thanks to a burglar that Spider-Man failed to stop.Peter's Uncle Ben was shot by the Burglar in . As Spider-Man web-slings across the city, he is observed by a costumed mercenary known as Chance. He contacts his employer, the Foreigner, that he completed his task, but Spider-Man had gotten involved. He offers to wager $10,000 to eliminate the masked hero in 24 hours. Impressed, the Foreigner accepts Chance's wager. Not far away, on a rooftop, the Black Fox is in a panic after discovering the death of Andre Boullion, his friend. He laments that all he wanted to do was steal the Eye of Carnelia as big score before retiring to the French Riviera. Soon, Spider-Man catches up to the Black Fox, thanks to the spider-tracer he tagged the thief with earlier. Spider-Man lunges at the Black Fox, who stumbles and falls. Before the wall-crawler can strike him, the Black Fox tells Spider-Man that he didn't kill Andre, pointing out that it would make no sense to kill the fence he was trying to offload the stolen jewel on. The wall-crawler begins to see sense, his spider-sense begins to warn him of an incoming danger. The pair narrowly manages to leap out of the way of a blast fired from nearby. When Spider-Man recovers, he is confronted by Chance who begins to fire darts filled with acid at the hero. The web-slinger manages to dodge them thanks to his spider-sense and reflexes and slips away. As Chance tries to find the hero, the Black Fox decides to take this moment to escape as well. Chance begins using the high-tech equipment in his helmet to scan for Spider-Man. He manages to detect Spider-Man trying to sneak around behind him. Pretending that he doesn't see the wall-crawler, Chance begins talking about how he killed Andre Boullion for not joining his employer's intelligence network.The Foreigner has begun expanding his networks to New York City as seen in . When Spider-Man tries to sneak up on him, Chance whips around and opens fire with his wrist-mounted weapons. Spider-Man narrowly avoids getting struck again thanks to his spider-sense and ducks. The sound of the battle rouses one of the tenants in the building who goes up to see what's going on. Armed with a shotgun, he orders Spider-Man and Chance to stop. Hearing police sirens in the distance, Chance decides to split, and blasts a chimney behind the man, threatening to bury him under a pile of bricks. While Spider-Man leaps to save the man, Chance manages to escape. Realizing its dawn, Spider-Man gives up his pursuit of the Black Fox and heads back home. Exhausted, Peter collapses in his bed when, but not even a moment later there is a knock at his door. It's Mary Jane, who offers to take Peter out for breakfast before she goes for a modeling shoot. However, when she becomes curious of the gold notebook (encased in dissolving webbing), Peter turns down her offer and sends her on her way.There are mentions of the state of Peter's apartment. It was damaged during a fire-bombing in . Peter and Mary Jane had begun re-painting the apartment in . Maimie Muggins threatened to evict Peter if he didn't repair the damages immediately. Peter decides that he needs to sell the notebook or he will soon be homeless and decides to go back out to find the Black Fox. Meanwhile, the Black Fox is attempting to offload the Eye of Carnelia on another fence named Elmo Twig. Twig tries to low-ball the Fox, who points out his reputation. Elmo decides to take a closer look at the jewel and goes into the next room. However, he actually uses this situation to call Chance and report the location of the Black Fox. Chance thanks Elmo for the tip and begins putting on his battle suit. At that moment, Spider-Man is searching for the Black Fox when he picks up the spider-tracer signal again, leading him directly to the Black Fox. However, before he can swing in through the window, he is ambushed by Chance. The pair ends up battling it out in a nearby construction site. Witnessing the battle, the Black Fox decides to flee, but twists his ankle leaping out a window. Realizing how vulnerable he is, the Fox decides to flee the situation. Meanwhile, Spider-Man manages to get the best of Chance, ripping out the power-supply for his armor, causing an electric feedback, stunning the assassin. When Spider-Man tries to continue his pursuit of the Black Fox, he discovers his spider-tracer in a nearby alley and realizes that he has lost the thief once again. Changing back into Peter Parker, the hero pays a visit to Elmo Twig and offers to sell the gold notebook. Twig agrees to buy it, but for no more than three thousand dollars. With no other choice, Peter is forced to accept the offer. Peter then uses the money to anonymously pay for Nathan Lubenski's hospital bills.Nathan Lubenski was in the hospital recovering after being beaten up over his gambling debts in . Peter then pays a visit to his Aunt and Nathan in the hospital. Nathan is annoyed that someone had done so anonymously, saying it has been happening too often lately. When Peter asks what Nathan is talking about, he points Peter's attention to a news broadcast about the anonymous return of the Eye of Carnlia and collected the reward. Realizing that the Black Fox returned the stolen gem himself, Peter is amused by thief's ballsy move. At that moment, aboard a cruise ship on the Atlantic, the Black Fox can't believe he was reduced to returning something he successfully stole. However, his humiliation is quickly forgotten when he notices a woman on deck wearing an expensive necklace and begins romancing her. With no money left, Peter heads to his apartment to face the music and finds himself strangely at peace even though he is about to become homeless. Parker is in for a surprise when he arrives at his apartment and is confronted by his landlady Maimie Muggins. Muggins explains that his friend Mary Jane left a note for him. Mary Jane writes to explain that she couldn't stand to see Peter get evicted. Peter can't believe it, and when he goes into his apartment he discovers that she paid to have the place repaired and refurbished. Peter collapses in a nearby chair, and Maimie tells Peter he looks sick. He tells her that she is wrong, that he feels just swell. | Writer1_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler1_1 = Mike Harris | Inker1_1 = Kyle Baker | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Jim Owsley | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * Jim * Karen * Johnny Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}